Chained
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Angie is forever chained to Junior in more ways than one ... A twisted story for the twisted and yet super hot couple of Angie and Junior!
1. Introduction

_**This first part is Angie's thoughts post-coitus with Junior in Episode 1 of Season 1.**_

**Chained**

**Introduction**

I am riding him. His thick dick is buried deep inside of me. I am rocking against him as I clench around him. We are both breathing heavily, in time really, and my small boobs are bouncing and he's got his big hands on either of my arms. We ride out that mystical orgasmic moment and then I'm settling atop him for a moment. He flops back on his pillow and stares up at me, trustingly, adoringly. It's all I can do not to look away.

"God…" He murmurs.

"_Yeah…"_

He is panting as he says four words I had hoped would never come from his lips. "Angie, I love you." At first I don't know what to think. So many emotions run through me, so many thoughts twist all up in my brain. I struggle to keep a straight face. Then I smile and it comes more naturally than I would have thought possible.

"Yeah … It's been a fun summer." I shrug my shoulders before I quickly climb off of him. I move towards the mirror in the small adjoining bathroom, grabbing my pink bra along the way. It's a girly item and I'm not particularly girly but guys … They like it when I wear it. And there have been a lot of guys. Junior doesn't realize that or maybe he's deluding himself thinking he's the only one; thinking I could ever settle down with one person, especially him.

"Ouch," he murmurs and I see his bottom lip twitch a bit as he lifts himself up onto his elbows. I see that in the mirror and immediately tear my eyes from his taut chest which has just the slightest sheen of sweat on it.

"Junior, we both know what this is," I say, looking at my teeth in the mirror, practicing a smile. All I've got going for me is my looks and my body so I may as well look at least halfway presentable. Its how I've gotten this far in life anyway.

"We both know what this is," I continue. "You go back to school in a few days."

"No. No, I'm not. I'm dropping out. I dropped out. I'm done."

Does my mouth drop a little in surprise? Junior was always more than a tad unpredictable but this is some sort of madness. No, it's insanity. He had a chance to get out of this shitty little nowhere town and he won't take it. Why? Because of me? Because he thinks we actually have a chance? He's so wrong. I can't be tied down, not to him, not to anyone. It's not who I am; not how I'm wired.

I can't help stalking around the corner from the little bathroom, back into his bedroom which smells of sex and his strong aftershave. "Are you insane?" I ask him. His face – his admittedly handsome face with that sexy butt chin of his – contorts a bit.

"You've never been," he points out to me, as if I don't know that. But my grades were never good enough and even though my teachers said it was because I never applied myself, I didn't believe them. I never felt I was smart enough to be anything more than what I am – a part-time waitress and candy striper.

"College is just another lame-ass pyramid scheme."

"They hand you a free ride out of this place and you just throw it away?" My voice is full of disbelief. And annoyance too. Junior can be anything he wants, be anyone he wants to be, and this little shit-burg is what he chooses instead. I am envious that he could have it all and he doesn't want it. His next words shake me to my core but I again pride myself on keeping it cool. For the moment.

I start to pull on my uniform. I will be waitressing until two and then it's off to the hospital to be a candy striper; where I try to make myself useful somehow.

"This is about us," he says, staring at me as I suddenly feel like I'm struggling to get into my clothes. They feel like they're suffocating me.

"Please don't," I beg. It doesn't sound like begging exactly but inside, I am asking him not to keep going, not to tell me he loves me again, not to act like I could even begin to be anything he needs.

"No, come on, Angie. Wait a second alright?" He's smiling at me and I almost feel moved by it. Because he's so good-looking and honestly he looks at me like no one ever has, like he sees me, like he gets me. Which of course he tells me he does all the time.

I start to grab for my purse but he pulls me to him. I am between his legs now and his hands are on my waist. "I've loved you since the third grade." _Oh stop it, Junior. Stop it,_ I think. _Don't … just don't go there. This is supposed to be a fling and nothing more. Why do you have to go and make everything so fucking complicated?_

I try to avoid looking into his eyes but it's impossible. For a moment, I do, and I can almost believe I can be the girl he wants me to be; I almost believe I want to be that girl he wants me to be but the moment passes and rationality slips in. One of us has to be an adult here and it's obviously not going to be him.

"You're the only person who knows the real me," he goes on.

"And that's why I can't be with you." I sigh and wrench free from his grasp and slip on my shoes. There are so many reasons Junior and I are all wrong for each other and most of them are my fault but it's just easier to put it all on him, blame him and his too-intense, well, intensity, for chasing me away every time.

He looks devastated and his eyes flash dangerously. I tell him I have to get to work and that's when he asks me why I'm acting like this. _Like what? This is me, Junior, this is fucking who I am. Get used to it and by the way, stay the fuck away from me!_

I just run my hands through my mussed hair in frustration and start to stomp away. He grabs me roughly by the arm and it hurts as his fingernails dig into my skin. I slap him immediately in response. He just stares at me, half like a wounded puppy dog and half like he could kill me for that. Junior has always been this crazily extreme, emotional, walking bruise and I don't want anything to do with it. I can't deal with my own shit so how am I supposed to deal with his?

He rears back, pouting. I grab my purse, give him a warning look and then stomp out. The crazy thing is, I leave, but yet somehow I feel like something is pulling me back there – some invisible chain that I can't see but really wish wasn't there.


	2. Chapter 1

_**This picks up with Angie already in the bomb shelter. I am trying some different things with the story than what was shown on the actual series!**_

**Chapter 1**

I don't know how long I've been down here. The days, hours, minutes and seconds have fused together. I've started to measure time though based on what Junior is wearing. One new outfit means one new day. If I am correct, there have been four clothes changes so far. Four days... maybe? It feels so much longer though. I want out of here so bad. But no matter how I've fought and coerced and challenged him, nothing is working. He keeps saying he wants the Old Angie back – the girl I was before the dome came down. But dammit, I can't be whatever girl he has dreamt up in mind. I don't want to be. I just want out of this fucking place. The walls feel like they're closing in on me and I smell. I smell like … Junior. I never got to shower after the whole bedroom episode. I smell him all over me and it makes me sick. How can he do this to me? How can he keep me chained to him and this place the way he has?

"Get me out of here, someone!" I scream. The sound bounces off the walls and boomerangs back to my ears but I know no one can hear me. This is the worst kind of horror movie come to life – no one can hear me scream.

No one is coming for me. Only Junior knows I'm down here and he has no intention of letting me go until I'm that girl again that he built up in his twisted mind.

And that's when it comes to me. He wants me; he wants me so bad and he wants me to want him just as bad. That's the answer – a seduction. Just as I get him naked, I kick him in his pretty teeth and then run the fuck out of there. I won't actually have to have sex with him but I can play along that I want it. That I want it so bad.

My whole body is alive with the idea. Tonight I plan for the seduction of Junior Rennie. Tonight, I break free and get the fuck out of here!

XoXoXo

I hear the door unlatch and I flop back onto the bed again. I turn on my side as best as I can and begin to murmur his name. Over and over its _"Junior… mmmm… Junior."_

The door opens and I feel Junior's presence. The door slams closed and I slowly pretend to be waking up. After I say his name three more times in a groggy state, of course. I know he'll think I'm having an erotic dream about him and that's how it will all start up. _I'm halfway home now!_

"Ang?" He asks. I take a moment to pop open my eyes and meet his. He's standing super close to me and I smell that familiar aftershave. He's dressed in blue jeans and a blue, long-sleeve tee-shirt. New outfit, new day. I feel more determined than ever to get out of here.

"Junior…" I say in a soft voice. I blink my eyes against the bright overheard lights. I then look up into his face. His eyes are shining so bright and he's smiling.

"Were you dreaming about me?" He asks and he smiles even wider. "Ang… answer me."

"I don't know," I snap. "How should I know what I was dreaming about? I never remember my dreams. I think I told you that once."

"You told me lots of things. And I remember all of them," he says. He hooks his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans. The way he is looking at me… He could eat me up with a spoon … And the thought almost intrigues me.

"You were dreaming about me," Junior insists. "I heard you saying my name over and over and there was this little smile on your face… God, Ang, you're coming around. You're finally coming around! You do love me. You wouldn't dream about me if you didn't."

"It must have been a nightmare," I say, trying to be flippant.

"No one smiles while they're having a nightmare," Junior says. He slides onto the bed next to me and reaches for my hand. I want to pull away but I don't. "Tell me what you dreamt about. Come on. No judgments from me, I swear."

I know that I need to play it cool so as not to arouse his suspicions. I bite my bottom lip, letting it tremble a bit. I avoid looking into his big puppy dog eyes. I smack the other side of the mattress. "Dammit, Junior, it doesn't matter. Because you're – you're not … You're not the man I was dreaming about anymore."

"Are you kidding?" Junior says and he reaches out and grasps my chin, guiding me to look at him. I keep my eyelashes lowered. "I'm still the same guy, Angie - the same guy who has loved you for as long as I can remember. And I know you feel it too. That pull; that attraction… that love."

"I can't feel those things, Junior. Because you've hurt me. You stole me away from my brother and everything I know and care about."

"I didn't want to. But I had to, Angie. You need to be reminded that we belong together, and always have."

"I'm scared, Junior."

"What are you scared of, Ang? Cause I will protect you from anything that could ever hurt you."

"Don't you get it? You're what scares me. That intensity, my feelings …" I break off for a moment. There is an uncomfortable feeling in my chest, tightening, squeezing. There must be some truth to what I'm saying and I hate it.

"See? You have feelings … Feelings for me," Junior says. "You love me, Ang, and god, I love you too." He smiles brightly and then before I can even protest or react, he's squeezing my chin between two fingers and drawing my mouth up to his. His lips crash down on my own and they feel soft, salty and familiar. When his arm comes to snake around my waist, I don't fight it. I don't dare. I actually sag against him and feel the fire in his kisses. He is kissing me wildly and I am returning a lot of that passion. Because I have to, I remind myself. Its how this has to be so I can get the fuck out of here. Make Junior as vulnerable as he has made me and then hit him where it hurts before running like hell out of here.

His arm tightens around my waist and he's pulling me to him, crushing me to his chest. My hands come up to his cheek, almost as if by their own will. I lightly stroke his stubble-free face and then forcefully yank away from him.

"Ohmigod!" I gasp. "How could I? Ohmigod, how could you?" I clutch my chest dramatically.

"Ang, come on, don't fight it. Don't fight this. We belong together and you know it. You love me and I love you and we should show each other. Show each other all the time. Don't be scared; just touch me, let me touch you. You're mine, Ang, and I'm yours. You have to know that."

"If we –" I break off for a minute and bite my lip. "Junior, if we did that again, I'd feel –"

"Alive! You'd feel so alive, Angie, and so would I." He is pulling me to him but this time he's far gentler. We start to kiss. He lightly thumbs my nipples through my bra and they respond. My whole body does and I feel ashamed and disgusted but remind myself that this is all a part of the plan to escape. It's not like I'm actually turned on. I just pretend to be.

"Let me make love to you, Angie," Junior murmurs against my lips. Then he is moving his lips down my cheek, to my chin, down the length of my throat. I feel him gently nibble on the skin there, like he always did when we were in bed together.

I moan and I tell myself it's just for show but I am not so sure. My hands go up to him and I tug on the ends of his dark brown hair with my fingers. "Oh, Ang," he murmurs against my neck and then he is easing me back on the bed. As he presses his lips to my left tit through my shirt, I shake on the bed.

"Junior, wait, Junior," I say. He lifts his head and looks at me. "My foot. My foot. I can't-"

"You want me to untie you?"

"Yes," I say. "I can't get comfortable like this."

"Angie…"

"Please. I'm right under you, Junior. I can't go anywhere. Maybe I don't want to. Just unchain me, please."

Junior seems to think it over and he scrapes his teeth across my chest before sitting up, still half on me. "Alright," he agrees and I think he's naïve. Not stupid – no one could accuse him of that – but naïve. He trusts me again and it almost makes me second guess what I'm doing. Almost. He's sick and I need to remember that and why I'm doing this fake seduction.

"For you, Ang, for you I would do anything," he says in a whispered voice. He then slips his hand into his pocket. He pulls out his keys and goes to fit one into the lock. My eyes never leave the key as he takes my bare foot into his hand and slowly twists the lock. I want to run then. Kick him in his mouth and run like hell but he is looking at me then with so much adoration in his eyes that I can't move. The metal falls away and I sigh in spite of myself.

I smile at him even as my eyes water. I could try to run now but I reason that he's not exactly in the right position to beat the crap out of just yet. I have to make him feel a false sense of security before I can get the upper hand. I reach for his hand and intertwine our fingers. My now untied leg comes to wrap around his waist and I tug him down on top of me. His hands go to my hair and he knots his fingers in it, tugging gently but it doesn't hurt as he rocks against my crotch through our clothes.

"Junior," I say, panting. "Junior, please…"

"What, Ang? Say it, say it. Tell me what you want."

"I want – I want you to … Touch me." My voice sounds hoarse and low and even I can't fake that.

"Anything for you, Ang, anything," he whispers and slides his hand between our bodies. He rubs me there and then he is leaning back a bit to work at the clasp on my dirty jeans. I hold my breath as he pulls down the zipper and reaches for the waistband on my pants. He tugs them down and I'm just in my panties now. He smiles and looks at me with … awe. Yes, that's it. "You're so beautiful."

I feel bad for a moment. Bad that he actually thinks I want this. Because I don't… I can't… I just have to play along until I can incapacitate him and run like hell out of here.

"You're not so bad yourself," I whisper and tears unexpectedly fall from my eyes. I can't help them. I don't even understand them but he is reaching out and gently, so gently, wiping them away.

"Why're you crying, Angie?"

"I don't know," I say and that's the most honest thing I've ever said to him. "It's just … I didn't expect it to be like this."

"Me either but we'll make it work," he says and reaches for the waist band of my panties. I hold my breath again as he breathes soft circles of warmth on my lower-belly with his mouth. "I will show you how much you mean to me, Angie. I'll give you all the pleasure you've always given me. Let me do that." He looks at me and I suddenly can't tear away my gaze.

"Yeah, yeah," I find myself saying. "Make love to me, Junior."

**A/N:** The next chapter takes a sharp turn in the opposite direction. I welcome comments on what I've posted so far.


	3. Chapter 2

I took the alternative route with this; hope it turned out okay. It's my own twist on episode 1x06 "The Eternal Thirst". Fair warning, the next chapter will be triggering!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I look deeply into Junior's eyes. There's trust there, hope… love. _Maybe_ love. But it's a twisted kind of love, if that's what it is. He kidnapped me and held me hostage and he wants me to be someone I can never be. I hate him for that. I hate him so much!

Tears keep falling from my eyes. Those I don't have to fake. He stops massaging me through my panties and then reaches up, touching my cheek, wiping away each tear.

"It's okay, Angie, don't be afraid. This is the way it's supposed to be. You and me. We're the only ones that matter here. You're the only person I've ever loved or ever will love. Let me remind you of that."

I nod. "Okay, it's just … Okay. Get undressed. We'll both get undressed. I can't wait any longer for you to be inside of me... James." His whole expression morphs into one of absolute happiness.

"I love when you call me that, Ang, I love it so much." He kisses me softly on the mouth, lightly zipping his tongue across my lips. He starts to climb to his feet and I grab him by his shoulders, holding him tight for a moment. This is the last moment we'll ever share together. He can't chain me here anymore. I'm about to break free.

My body shakes as I cry and he holds me tight and I let him for a moment. Then I pull back and touch his cheek. "Get undressed," I command him in a soft voice. He nods and gestures for me to do the same.

He climbs off of the bed and reaches for the button on his jeans. I slowly make like I'm about to pull my shirt over my head but really I'm eyeing my jeans next to me on the lumpy mattress. There is no time to pull them back on but I slowly grasp them between my fingers and tug them close. Junior has his own pants down now, around his ankles and he's smiling. He really thinks I would sleep with him after what he did. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

He pulls his shirt off and I look at his powerful chest for a minute. Then I climb to my feet and move over to him, my pants dangling from my fingertips. "Kiss me, James," I whisper. He grins at me and lowers his head, giving me a firm, yet somehow also soft kiss. My free hand makes its way to his shoulder and he is smiling at me and then I shove him. I shove him as hard as I can right into the rack of supplies behind him. He howls – probably more in surprise than pain – and goes crashing down to the floor with everything. I don't look back. I just start running; my pants are clutched tightly in my hand. I hear him calling for me and I know I'd better hurry. I don't look back as I fly towards the door. I am up the stairs as I hear him running after me. He is screaming my name in anger and shock and maybe hurt. I just run faster.

I am bursting out of the bomb shelter in the next two seconds and the light hurts my eyes but I just keeping running. The neighborhood feels and sounds so quiet._Where is everyone?_ I think. _Someone has to help me here!_ I keep running. Junior is close by screaming after me as I run for the street. I can practically feel him breathing on me but I'm not going back there; I'm never going back to that place. I'm never going back to him either.

I run and run and then I take a look back, just a quick look. But it slows me down and I am immediately being grabbed by Junior. I scream as he wrestles me to the ground. I kick and scratch and claw but he's so strong. He pins me to the ground and I see a wild look in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that," he snaps. "What happened to _my_ Angie? She never would have done this."

"That Angie you want doesn't exist so fuck you!" I snap back and spit in his face.

He doesn't do anything but wipe it away as he keeps my body pinned to the ground with his weight. I keep bucking under him but he grabs me by the wrists and holds on tightly. "You're going back there. You're going back to the cellar," he says hoarsely. "And I swear to god, you're not getting out till you are the girl I remember."

"I never will be her!" I cry and kick as he starts to pick me up. I slam my foot into his arm and he drops me on the ground. It's long enough for me to grab my jeans again. He dives for me and I roll away. I kick him hard in the head figuring I can't do any more damage than is already done. Though I should want him dead. I think maybe I do.

He falls back to the ground and slams his head violently. I don't look back. This time I run. I hear him running after me but I keep going. He is screaming my name and suddenly then it's all quiet. I wonder what he's doing until I hear the sound of the bomb shelter door slam. He's gone back to get his clothes. No, his gun. He's probably just crazy enough to shoot me. I wouldn't have thought before that he was capable of that but then I never believed he would lock me up either.

Tears are streaming down my face as I dash down the street. I make it to the intersection of town. It's wild there. A true nightmare. People are screaming, fighting, glass is breaking everywhere. But I'm in sight of everyone. I look back. Junior is nowhere to be found. I take a moment to yank on my pants and start running again.

I run through town, looking for somewhere to go. The cops are busy breaking up fights. I see the diner up ahead. "Rose," I cry. "Rose!" She will help me. She always has even when I was the worst waitress ever and grumbled at all of the customers. She treated me like her own kid and was patient and kind to me. I just hope she will believe what I have to say.

I make a break for the diner, springing across the street and bursting into the diner. It's quiet. Rose is the only one there, standing at the counter, wiping it down. She looks up as I crash inside and slam the door shut, bolting it tightly, pulling down the blinds.

"Rose!" I cry out and she's immediately dropping the dishrag and running to my side. She pulls me into a tight hug and I tremble against her. Tears are still rolling down my face.

She holds me tightly. "Angie, talk to me. What happened, honey?" She smoothes my messy hair back off my face.

I let go of her and she looks at my clothes covered in dirt and grass stains from where Junior tackled me to the ground. "Talk to me, Angie."

"Junior Rennie," I gasp out. "He – he kidnapped me."

Rose's face pales even more than usual. "What? No…"

"Yes, Rose, yes!" I cry out. "He held me hostage in the family bomb shelter – ever since the day the dome came down." I look at her. Her face is registering shock but also something else. "No one is going to believe me, Rose. Junior is the son of the most powerful man in town…"

Rose hugs me tight. "I believe you, okay? I believe you. " She hugs me again and latches her arm around my waist, guiding me towards the kitchen. "Let's figure out what to do next."

I bite my lip. "Okay." It's so nice to have someone believe me; believe in me. Few people in my life ever gave me the benefit of the doubt. Except Joe and maybe Junior ... No, not Junior. Junior is a psycho and I would do well to remember that. Hell, I can never forget it now.

Rose is leading me around the counter just as the sound of shattering glass makes both of us jump. I can see a leg crashing through the door and I freeze for a moment. It's Junior. Ohmigod. It's Junior. He's after me again.

But I almost wish it was Junior when I see who's actually standing there. It's those nasty Dundee brothers, the ones who always used to hoot and holler at me when I walked by them and talked dirty to me and said disgusting things about me and what they'd to me if they ever got me alone.

They are grinning as they slam what's left of the door in place. Rose pulls me behind her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demands to know.

The one named Waylon – the particularly creepy one – looks us both over and then smirks. "I hear you've still got meat in your freezer." They are both edging towards us and we back up, further behind the counter.

"Yeah," Rose says. "And it doesn't belong to either of you."

"You don't get it, Rose. We're stuck in here with no water. Food's running out. A bomb couldn't even crack that damn thing. So we're just gonna take what we want." They push me aside just as Rose is reaching for the baseball bat she always kept under the counter. She never had to use it before but she's going to have to use it now.

I try to get to Rose but the other Dundee, Clint, is holding me back. Waylon is advancing on Rose and she keeps trying to push him back with the end of the Louisville. Waylon then reaches out and yanks the bat from her hand. I scream and try to dive for Waylon but Clint is grabbing me around the arms and holding me back.

Waylon edges Rose into the kitchen and I can hear them fighting. Then I hear the sound of bat meeting human flesh, smashing - shattering - bones. If I survive this, I will hear that horrible sound forever in my dreams. I am kicking and struggling against Clint and clawing at him, desperate to help Rose who has helped me so much.

"Let me go, let me go!" I cry and I can hear the bat keep pounding away. I see a small, bloodied hand poke out from the door of the kitchen. I know it's Rose's. That drives me harder to get free and I kick the shit out of Clint, bite him, and run for the kitchen.

I see Rose crawling through blood on her stomach and I run to her as Waylon starts to swing the bat again. I scale the counter in one jump and land on Waylon's back. There's blood on him and he reeks of that metallic odor and body sweat. I'm fighting him as much as I can so he can't hurt Rose anymore. I am clawing at his eyes and face, and he's trying to buck me off. I keep clawing at him and finally he throws me back. I feel myself free falling, hurtling towards the ground, and yet it's happening almost in slow motion.

I finally hit the ground, smack my head hard, and then everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 3

_**I am glad people are responding to this story. Thanks for the reviews thus far.**_

_**Fair warning: This chapter is VERY upsetting.**_

**Chapter 3**

The first thing I notice is the scent of blood in the air. The smell is so strong and distinctive and overpowering that it almost chokes me.

Soon other sensations begin to shape into realizations in my mind. I am cold. So damn cold. I realize next that I'm on a hard surface. The floor! I am naked and there are goosebumps all over my skin. I am plastered to the icy linoleum beneath me.

Then I feel pain. Not just in my head but between my legs – a burning, ripping, searing pain. It's like I'm being torn up down there.

I slowly force my eyes open and look around for a moment. Finally I see the shadowy figure above me. I feel their weight pressing down on me. They are …

Ohmigod. I'm being violated. I'm being raped. And it's still so cold. I'm tired and shivering and I don't know if I can fight but I know I have to.

I struggle and raise my hands to smack my attacker in the face. My vision clears a bit and I see a pair of yellowed teeth between pale, caterpillar-like lips shape into a nasty sneer.

I hit him as hard as I can but he just laughs – cruelly, disgustingly. "Look who returned to the land of the living," a scratchy voice says. I buck underneath him to try to get free but that only fuels him on.

"Stop it!" I scream as loud as I can but it seems almost like a whisper to my ears. I struggle but he keeps thrusting into me. He won't stop and tears burn the back of my eyes but I won't cry. Not in front of him.

"God, you're so tight," he says. "So fucking tight. How did I never take you like this before? Oh yeah, because Junior Rennie was always in the way. But here's not here, little lady, he's not here, and we're having the best time ever, aren't we?"

I shake my head. "No, you monster!" My vision has cleared enough by now that I can see its Waylon Dundee. I am sickened and want to barf but I can't somehow, though my stomach keeps tossing and turning painfully. I went out on the river once on a boat and I got seasick. That's what this feels like almost. It hurts.

But still, nothing compares to the pain in my crotch. He's doing more than just fucking me; he's pulverizing me from the inside out.

"You're going to pay for calling me names, bitch," Waylon says. "Big time." He rams into me really hard and I feel something tear. I feel intense pain and there's moisture now, trickling out. I know I'm bleeding and realize that it's not the scent of Rose's blood assaulting my nose. It's mine.

"Oh god, Rose!" I scream. I remember what happened to her now. "Is she –"

"Dead? Hell yeah," Waylon says with a triumphant smile as he forces himself deeper in me. I try to fight but he roughly grabs my wrists and pins them above my head. "I whacked that old bitch over and over until she stopped whining like a stupid baby."

That makes me cry then. Thinking of the pain Rose endured because she was trying to defend me. She died _because of me!_

I spit in Waylon's ugly, scruffy face and he responds by letting go of one of my wrists and smacking me so hard across the face that my teeth rattle.

"You stupid cunt!" he screams. "Don't try that again or I'll make you pay. Really pay."

"Go ahead and just kill me already then!" I scream. "Just get it over with."

"I like it when you beg. Beg me, plead. C'mon, whore!"

The tears roll down my cheeks. "Just kill me. That will be better than having to endure another second of this. You are disgusting and you're horrible. . ," I say, over-enunciating each word so he can't not hear the hatred I feel for him in my voice.

He smirks and then lifts off of me. I think it's over until I see him go for his boot. He produces a knife from it as I lay on the floor, not willing to show my fear. I asked him to kill me and now he will. Good. It will be better than being raped again.

But he has other ideas.

"You slut, you're going to pay!" He laughs. "You think you're so much better than everyone but nope, you're not. You're trash and I am going to make damn sure you never forget that or forget me. I am going to carve my name in your wet pussy. W-A-Y-L-O-N."

"No!" I screech and this time I am struggling to sit up and get away. I try to get up and run but my knees feel week – my whole body feels like it weighs a ton. I manage to get to my knees somehow though as he dives for me. We struggle; we fight. I kick him as hard as I can in the hand. He howls as the knife goes flying across the room. Waylon yells a string of curses at me and as he goes for the blade, I get to my knees again. I try to get to my feet but before I can, he's grabbing me by the hair and slamming my head forcefully into the lunch counter. I see stars – actual stars but they look scary and menacing somehow, not like the little ones I used to wish on as a kid.

I can't feel anything anymore but I can see him dragging the knife down my belly and lower. I see tracks of blood where the knife grazes me. I decide I'll just go away from this. When I was a kid and something upset me, or hurt me, I would just let my mind wander and drift away and then I couldn't feel the pain anymore.

I start to drift away and can see Waylon from far, far away begin to cut me. But I can't feel it; thank god, I can't feel it. Then I close my eyes and I imagine a happy moment when I was a kid and I got to hold Joe for the first time. I was just three and he was a tiny little thing and the cutest baby I had ever seen, before or since. _"Support his head, Angie," my mom says in a gentle voice. "Don't let him fall, Angie."_

"I won't, I won't," I whisper back. "He's safe here with me."

Just then I hear another voice calling to me. It sounds so familiar. It's … _Junior!_ Junior is here.

I start to drift down from the ceiling where I was hiding out from Waylon. Junior's voice gets louder. He is screaming my name as I hear a loud blast. There is a scream and I don't know who's screaming – me or Waylon, or maybe someone else altogether.

I came down from above completely and I'm lying there in a puddle of my own blood. I look around and Junior is leaning over me, touching my face. Tears are in his eyes. I can feel the warmth of his hand and I let him touch me for a brief moment, then I pull away as far as I can go.

"Hurting," I whisper between suddenly chattering teeth. "He hurt me, Junior… He…"

"I know, Ang, I know but he can never hurt you again, I swear. The other brother got away but I am going after him as soon as I know you'll be okay."

I watch through teary eyes as he rips off his police-issued button down shirt. Underneath is a white tee-shirt and I focus on the white until it's too blindingly bright and I have to close my eyes. I feel him lean over me again. I feel crisp yet somehow also soft, warm material covering me. He's placed his shirt on my trembling body.

The next thing I know I am being lifted up. I feel Junior pressing me to his chest and then he is running. I feel the strength of him and hear his heartbeat and I start to cry again. _How many more tears can I cry today?_ I think vaguely, somewhere in the back of my mind.

I hear voices in the distance. Someone yells "What the hell happened?" and Junior says something but I can't understand it.

_Blackness takes over again._


End file.
